


Protection And Usage

by bobarose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobarose/pseuds/bobarose
Summary: You're rich, he's poor. You're lucky, he's unlucky. He uses you, you use him. But, the red-coated devil comes to have you around more than just what you have.





	Protection And Usage

**Author's Note:**

> I think most of my titles for this one would be based on songs, imo. Idk why but I did like this idea I wanted to get out.

For 10 Generations, your parent's ran a large company that sold all sorts of brands of clothes from around the world. With over a hundred stores in each country, they were doing very well and it was obvious how rich you were, you could even buy another company if you wanted to, you could buy all the toys in the world if you wanted but no, you weren't like that at all. You were creative, had a large and vivid imagination and wanted to use it to be an author, write books and even make picture books for kids.

The imagination was such a splendid thing, even while growing up. At first, you had some help with your older brother to make a fort out of pillows, blankets and the couch. You and your brother loved to pretend it your castle and no one was allowed to step forth in. With the number of toys you two had, both pretended to throw them around like they were snowballs. How fun it always was, until you and he were called for dinner and you left it at that while the maid had to clean up after for you two.

In High School, you started to get into the more mythical creates, vampires, unicorns, witches, wizards and all the sorts. But more specifically, demons and angels. The lore behind them fascinated you, stories about a Demon King, the Prince of Darkness who wanted to take over the human world but was stopped in a war by the Dark Knight, Sparda.

You always loved to read that book, each time. "Don't you ever get bored of that story?" Your friends usually asked, "never." Was it your fiftieth time reading it? You weren't really sure; lost count. The story was just so romantic you always sighed in class, dreaming what if demons were real. What if a demon like the Dark Knight fell in love with you?

His story about finding a human wife and how he loved humans was romantic, how brave and strong he was to do all this. But you had to face it, it was just a story of fiction, and you just needed to find a decent man, he had to be tall and handsome. That was all you asked for, romantic stories about being with a supernatural being just didn't happen - it wasn't real, just fiction. No matter how much you wished it were real.

Saturday, the sun was setting and you knew you were late getting home, it was almost dinner time and you'd be chewed if you were late. You were at the library reading up on demons, wanting to learn more about them and all sorts of powers they could possess. It would be perfect to write to improve your English and also to have something creative for class. Your eyes scanning your surroundings, making sure you weren't lost then came to a T-way. You looked left and right, both looked the same so you were confused as to which way you were meant to go.

The sound of footsteps echoing out on an empty street, "are you lost, girl?" News around that there was a serial killer around who hunted after young and pretty girls. It didn't exactly occur to you if this was the guy or not, he was handsome, no way was he one. "I can't remember how to get home." You told him, your eyes stared up at the man who placed his hand on your shoulder. "I can show you the way," he told you as he grinned.

"No, it's fine. I'll find my way on my own, thank you." You replied, taking his hand off and leaving as you then left but stopped as the man had tightly gripped your wrist. "I said, you're coming with me, girl." He said in a dark tone, your eyes widened as you tried to pull away from him. Even trying to hit him but his other hand grabbed your wrist, trying hard to pull away and even kicked his shins one. But only one of his hands let go.

"You little!" He growled, "let me go!" You screamed at him, glaring at him while he laughed once more. "Now that's no way to treat a lady." You heard another man's voice, as he approached you and the man. His attire was...rather strange and he looked flashy. Handsome and tall as he is, the man had let go of you.

"Thank you..." Before you quickly ran off to the left. The man in red had his gun pointed at the man, "you scum spawn of a traitor. Letting my prey get away." The man transformed into a demon, the serial killer who brought women in was a demon and no one was going to find out. "Killing all the pretty ladies, you must be ashamed of yourself." He said.

While you continued on running home, from the distance you could hear a faint gunshot but you didn't want to look back. You wanted to get home, you were scared from such an experience and you wanted to know who that man was. What was his name? Finally, you got home and ate your dinner, you didn't really have much of an appetite but you didn't want anyone to know what happened just then.

After dinner, you did some searching around to find out he was someone who was a jack of trades, got hired to do all sorts of jobs and got paid for them. Tony Redgrave. "That's a stupid name." You scoffed, pushing your chair back before leaving and leaving to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

It had been two years since then, and you were in the library once more. You wanted to meet Tony, he was handsome and you thought perhaps you could pay him for doing some other jobs here and there. Wouldn't he just love to be hired by a pretty rich woman?

Your feet came to a stop when you noticed someone pulling a book out and scanning his eyes through it. He didn't notice you, not yet while you took two steps. You stared at him, his features were just like what you remembered two years ago. But, he seemed intimidating and angry. His white hair was pulled back and his outfit wasn't red, blue coat flowing down, navy top and pants along with brown boots.

"Um," you called out. His hands shut the book and turned to stare at you, he didn't seem to look impressed at all. "Are you...Tony?" You just needed to make sure, you wondered what happened in two years for him to change coloured coats, from red to blue. This was odd. The man sighed, he remembered that time - his brother went by the name of Tony while he went by the name of Gilver.

"I am not." He replied, "then you're a relative of his? You know where he is, right?" You asked, it then hit you because they looked so alike that this man and Tony were twins. How amazing, you hadn't really ever met twins before so it must be your lucky day. Secretly, you weren't going to die how hot Tony's twin brother was. Oh, all the girls would be so jealous of you.

"I do not, not leave me be." He was cold and quite demanding. You weren't sure what he could do, but you didn't want to press on and just lightly bowed in apology. "Of course, I'll leave you to it. Have a nice day!" You wanted to still remain kind the very least before quickly leaving the library. You needed to find where he lived, you figured that Tony might know a lot about demons, a jack of trades should know a lot more, right?


End file.
